


Garść pełna wody

by Filigranka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Humor, pogodne. naprawdę pogodne, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, w tle Talar/Shani ale to było do przewidzenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Carmen, dziwka z Wyzimy, nigdy nie dostałaby zaproszenia na królewski ślub. Ale Hela Meisowa, żona kapitana wyzimskiej straży, to coś całkiem innego.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etincelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/gifts).



> Fik w ramach oddolnej wiedźmińskiej wymiany Ostatni Milion Życzeń. Życzenie - Przyjaźń Geralta i Carmen. Miało nie być Jaskra i Geralta z Triss (w pełni się zgadzam, w jedynce była okropna ;)).
> 
> Eti, mam nadzieję, że czytanie sprawi Ci dużo radości, że trafiłam w to, jak sobie Carmen i Geralta wyobrażasz. Dziękuję Ci bardzo za to życzenie, bo jedynka to moja ukochana część, a bardzo rzadko do niej piszę. Rzecz jest (mam nadzieję) pogodna, akurat na tę naszą wciąż spóźniającą się wiosnę.
> 
> Okiem rzuciła: Rudbekia (dziękuję!).
> 
> Varia: tytuł to, oczywiście, nawiązanie do piosenki Jopkówny. Tak żeby już było bardzo słodko i bardzo pogodnie.

W życiu kapitana wyzimskiej straży nadchodzą niekiedy momenty, gdy podejmować trzeba decyzje strategiczne wielkiej wagi. Powiedzieć królowi o gangsterskich powiązaniach dworzanina, czy zamieść sprawę pod dywan. Wyciągnąć zagrożonego informatora, czy spróbować doprowadzić akcję do końca. Przymknąć podejrzanego bez niepodważalnych dowodów czy poszperać jeszcze trochę...  
     — Lepiej mi będzie w tej szmaragdowej czy morskiej sukience?  
     Pomóc żonie w wyborze kreacji na królewski ślub.  
     — Ta zielona jest lepsza.  
     — Vincent, Vincent. — Carmen (nadal mówił na nią w domu „Carmen”, chociaż dla świata została teraz „Helą”) wyglądała na zdenerwowaną i rozbawioną równocześnie. — One obie są zielone.  
     Meis przyjrzał się obu sukienkom. Uważnie. Obie były długie do kostek, jak wypada na tak ważnej uroczystości. Obie miały dosyć niewielkie dekolty – nie chcieli przecież przyćmić Addy w dniu jej święta. Jedna miała bufiaste rękawy, druga szerokie, luźne, przecięte na ramionach, przypominające bardziej kontuszowe wyloty. Dół jednej był raczej kolisty, druga spływała wzdłuż nóg, tworząc kształt bardziej trójkątny. Tyle Vincent, bywający na dworze i przez to zmuszony do znajomości krawiectwa i mody, wiedział. Nadal jednak dla jego, całkiem wprawnego oka jedna sukienka był niebieska.  
     — Tę bardziej zieloną — spróbował. — Ciemniejszą. Bardziej ci pasuje kolorystycznie.  
     Carmen patrzyła na niego jak na bardzo kochane, ale niespecjalnie mądre dziecko.  
     — Tę, tak? Czyli szmaragdową — powiedziała z naciskiem.  
     Vincent skinął głową. Trójkątna, z wylotami, zielona – szmaragdowa. Zapamięta.  
       
  
       
Ślub Ich Wysokości był dla Carmen pierwszym naprawdę ważnym towarzyskim wyjściem. Przynajmniej w wyższych sferach. Surowe, zakonne maniery ojca – skurwiel był wszak wykształcony – znacznie ułatwiały jej wmieszanie się w lepszą socjetę, ale nie potrafiły całkowicie ukryć lat spędzonych na ulicy. Nie wspominając już o reputacji prostytutki.  
     Słowem, Carmen Meisowa, kobieta, która jeszcze nie tak dawno żyła i sypiała z wilkołakiem, potwornie, potwornie się nadchodzącego przyjęcia bała.  
     Nie łudziła się że małżeństwo z Vincentem ściągnie z niej odium przeszłości. Miała raczej nadzieję, że ostrożność i instynkt samozachowawczy zamkną ludziom gęby – przy niej. Za plecami niech sobie gadają, co chcą, pewnych rzeczy się nie powstrzyma. Ale zamknąć gęby plebejuszom to jedno, powstrzymać języki dworu oraz patrycjuszy to całkiem co innego. Ślub był pierwszą okazją, by sprawdzić, jak arystokratyczne przychylanie się maluczkim, podobno wymagane przez grzeczność, wytrzymuje alkohol oraz prowincjonalną, plotkarską atmosferę.  
     Carmen zawsze mogła też liczyć na wpływ – obronę – Geralta. Ten został bowiem, ku pewnemu zaskoczeniu nie tylko Carmen i jej męża, ale całego miasta, najnowszym pupilkiem Foltesta.  
     Łaska króla sama w sobie zaskakująca nie była – o tym, że ma do wiedźmina słabość ze względu na odczarowanie Addy, wiedzieli wszyscy. O tym, że „mądry wiedźmin” odczarował królewnę ponownie, wiedział każdy, kto się w tym mieście liczył. To znaczy, Vincent, a od teraz i Carmen, która zresztą wyciągnęła te informacje nie od męża, a Jaskra. To, że Foltest był wiedźminowi niemal po ludzku wdzięczny, a po królewsku hojny, było całkowicie zrozumiałe i do przewidzenia.  
     Zaskakiwało, że Geralt się zgodził. Uratowanie króla przed skrytobójcą to jedno – Geralt nie był człowiekiem, który pozwoliłby zasztyletować na swoich oczach nawet żebraka – zostanie na dworze to drugie. Co prawda wiedźmin, siedząc u Carmen i Vincenta w kuchni, zarzekał się, że wyjedzie zaraz po uroczystościach, że przecież nie odmówi ojcu, proszącemu go o obecność na ślubie córki, zwłaszcza gdy owa córka prosi o to samo, ale kapitanowa była coś wobec tego wyjazdu sceptyczna. Foltest potrafił być bardzo przekonujący.  
       
  
       
     — Lambert napisał mi, że to pewnie tylko wybieg, który ma sprawić, że pieniądze za zabicie de Aldersberga wrócą do królewskiej kiesy.  
     — Uroczy człowiek — mruknęła słodko Carmen.  
     — Może mieć rację. — Vincent wypluł resztki kości. — Ile wydałeś na prezent ślubny, Geralt?  
     Wiedźmin się zasępił.  
     — A ile właściwie my wydaliśmy na ten prezent ślubny, Vincent? — Carmen oparła skroń na dłoni, wygięła łagodnie szyję. — Wybrałam z tego, co przynieśli kupcy, ale nie podali mi ceny...  
     Teraz z kolei zasępił się Meis.  
     — Tyle, ile było trzeba, kochanie — odpowiedział, bezskutecznie próbując ukryć ów napad melancholii. — Czasem ponosimy wielkie ofiary dla Korony.  
       
  
       
Shani zaproponowała jej wolontariat w szpitalu. To był, uznała Carmen, bardzo dobry pomysł. Przynajmniej zobaczy te wszystkie damy z wyższych sfer. Na początku na pewno będzie trudno, kto jak kto, ale dziewczyna z ulicy nie mogła mieć złudzeń, ale w najgorszym razie pozna się wroga. Dowie się, na jaki typ drwin, upokorzeń, jadowitych szeptów i podobnych powinna się nastawić. Teraz, kiedy była żoną Vincenta, nie musiała i nie powinna się już ukrywać.  
     Zresztą, to wszystko nie mogło być gorsze niż te miesiące we wsi. Tym razem przecież nie będzie sama, tym razem ma gdzie wrócić. Ma za sobą Vincenta, Shani, Geralta. Ekipa mocniejsza niż zbiry Baraniny.  
     Carmen uśmiechnęła się do tej myśli. Prawdopodobnie jej uśmiech wyglądał blado – wszystkie uśmiechy wydawały się jej blade od czasu, gdy została żoną Vincenta i przestała się przesadnie malować. Wyglądała dzięki temu znacznie młodziej, ale bywały chwile, gdy znów chętnie włożyłaby tę swoją „zbroję”, jak nieodpowiednia do okazji by ona nie była.  
     Wolontariat dla żon i córek wyzimskiej elity był pracą znacznie lżejszą niż pomaganie Shani podczas zamieszek. Carmen latała wtedy i darła ciuchy, swoje oraz dziewczynek, na bandaże, podawała wodę, przytrzymywała rannych, gdy lekarzom kończyły się środki przeciwbólowe – a teraz paradowała w ładnej spódnicy, obok hrabiowskiej córki, jej jedynym zdaniem było uśmiechać się i rozdawać słodycze, chorzy sami dokładali zaś starań, by nie pobrudzić jej ubrań.  
     Towarzystwo pozostałych kobiet było... cóż, dobre. Zdecydowanie mniej straszne niż się Carmen spodziewała. Wyzimskie damy traktowały ją z pewnym dystansem, który równie dobrze można było przypisać nieufności wobec „nowej”, ale nie rzuciły jej w twarz ani jednego nieuprzejmego słowa, ani jednego „dziwka”, „kurwa” czy choćby wysyczanego „grzech i występek”.  
     Pod koniec dnia Carmen była całkiem zadowolona. Shani, jak się okazało, nie.  
     — A to podłe zdziry! — Aż się wzięła pod boki ze złości. — Plotkowały o tobie jak ostatnie kramarki! Miałyby trochę przyzwoitości, ty przynajmniej próbowałaś czasem pomóc, a nie tylko stać i łaskawie ślicznie wyglądać!  
     Carmen wzruszyła ramionami.  
     — Przesadzasz. Dla mnie były miłe.  
     — Miłe, miłe! Prawie się nie odzywały, a jak już, to takim protekcjonalnym tonem...  
     — Nie przeszkadza mi to, że gadają za moimi plecami. Bywało znacznie gorzej. Nie muszą mnie dopuszczać do swojego wewnętrznego kółeczka. Byleby w twarz nie pluły i nie kopały, jeśli wiesz, o co chodzi.  
     Policzki Shani się zaróżowiły.  
     — Wiem, że wtedy zachowałam się okropnie i byłam naprawdę potworną gospodynią...  
     — Nie o to mi chodziło. Też wtedy byłam okropna i w ogóle. Prosiłam, żebyś to zostawiła. I nie przejmuj się tymi damulkami. Nie przeszkadzają mi. A jak zaczną — dodała znacznie pewniej, niż się czuła — to dopiero zobaczą, co to znaczy zadzierać z dziewczynami z Klasztornej!  
       
  
       
Carmen wiele by dała, żeby naprawdę czuć taką pewność teraz, w środku królewskiego wesela. Zamkowa sala była pełna – zarezerwowano ją dla gości lepszych niż zwykli mieszczanie, ale nie dość ważnych, by znaleźć się na prywatnych królewskich pokojach, razem z Jego Wysokością, Radowidem, Addą, arystokracją, ambasadorami, czarodziejami... Całą tą olśniewającą elitą, którą Carmen nawet teraz widywała jedynie w przelocie, zawsze od dołu, w dygu i ze spuszczoną głową.  
     Aczkolwiek kilka bliższych osób też znalazło drogę do najściślejszego kręgu. Velerad. Geralt, po części jako gość, po części jako ochroniarz. Shani. Talar. Carmen starała się myśleć o ich obecności, czerpać z niej siłę, nawet jeśli wiedziała, że wyciągnięcie ich z pokojów prywatnych, gdyby naprawdę potrzebowała wsparcia, trochę by potrwało.  
     Wieczór upływał spokojnie, ale to nie przynosiło jej uspokojenia, właściwie tylko zwiększało zdenerwowanie. Powiedzenie o ciszy przed burzą zdecydowanie za często sprawdzało się w jej życiu. Wolałaby już, żeby uderzenie przyszło, niż tylko czekać, czekać, czekać w napięciu, aż wreszcie padnie. A nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak po prostu tym razem ją ominie, nieważne, ile razy zapewniał ją o tym Vincent.  
     Wyczuwała, że zaczyna go irytować swoim niepokojem. Pod pierwszym lepszym pretekstem – jakaś służbowa rozmowa – odłączyła się od męża. Nie miała ochoty na przyciszoną kłótnię tutaj ani awantury w domu.  
     Wielu z pozostałych gości nie wiedziało pewnie nawet, kim Carmen jest. Na królewski ślub, nawet ten szybszy, mniej oficjalny i wystawny, zdaniem niektórych prawników właściwie zaręczyny – wielka uroczystość była planowana w Tretogorze – zjechała się cała Północ. Cała Północ nie miała powodu, żeby interesować się jedna prostytutką z Wyzimy. Ani nawet żoną wyzimskiego kapitana straży. Przynajmniej tak sobie Carmen powtarzała. I przecież, westchnęła w duchu, była to prawda.  
     Z drugiej strony, plotki rozchodziły się szybko. Szacowne wyzimskie mieszczki mogły już poinformować dosłownie wszystkich gości o tym towarzyskim skandaliku, który tutaj mieli.  
     Przynajmniej mogła sobie szczerze powiedzieć, że to z zazdrości, fachowym okiem oceniając pozostałe kobiety. Tej obwisał biust, tamta miała zbyt płaski tyłek, inna znowu nie miała żadnych krągłości... Carment obserwowała salę przez chwilę i nawet nie zauważyła kiedy, ale zdecydowanie poprawił się jej nastrój. Królewskie wesele rządziło się innymi prawami niż prostytucja w ubogiej dzielnicy, prawda, ale jednak świadomość, że jest się może najgorętszą osobą w całym pomieszczeniu, dodawała pewności siebie. Obłapiające spojrzenia można było z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa interpretować jako wyraz pożądania albo zawiści.  
     Z tą nową dawką siły Carmen przeszła się po sali. Przechadzka wypadła całkiem nieźle – uśmiech tu, uprzejma, pusta pogawędka tam, zalotne, ale nieprzesadnie odważne strzelanie oczami.  
     I właśnie kiedy Carmen wreszcie pozwoliła sobie na odprężenie, doszło do katastrofy. A przynajmniej incydentu.  
     Venner Koshka, jeden z gości, był bogatym kupieckim synem. Rozpuszczony paniczyk, który swego czasu został przez rodziców wyrzucony z domu i musiał, biedaczysko, spaść do poziomu korzystania z burdelu Carmen. Rodzice, niestety, mieli miękkie serca, więc po pewnym czasie przyjęli syna marnotrawnego z powrotem. Niestety wtóre, oznaczało to, że co najmniej jedna osoba na przyjęciu znała Carmen z poprzedniej roli i była na tyle rozwydrzonym, niewychowanym dupkiem, by rzecz wypomnieć. Konkretniej: zacząć się teatralnie zastanawiać, gdzie to już „panią Helę” widział – albo może kogoś bardzo podobnego, bo nie pod tym imieniem...  
     Towarzystwo, trzeba mu oddać, wydawało się zażenowane popisem równie mocno, co nim złośliwie rozbawione, przy czym to drugie próbowało ukrywać. Nie podejmowało też tematu, przeciwnie, zaczęło kilka innych. Venner usilnie jednak ciągnął poprzedni wątek i dopiero interwencja jego matki, najwyraźniej poinformowanej przez któregoś z gości, przerwała całą sytuację.  
     Dobry nastrój prysnął. Carmen porozmawiała jeszcze chwilę z całą grupką, żeby pokryć własne zmieszanie, nie pokazać, że gadanina Koshki w ogóle ją obeszła. Na szczęście wymieniali głównie puste, grzecznościowe uwagi na temat jedzenia, picia i pogody, mogła więc prowadzić konwersację praktycznie bezmyślnie, a potem, posławszy wszystkim wyćwiczony, zdawkowo-pogodny uśmiech, uciec – ale bez pośpiechu, zrelaksowanym krokiem – na wewnętrzny dziedziniec, do ogrodu.  
       
  
       
Nie była tam sama. Wielu szukało świeżego powietrza, odpoczynku i odrobiny intymności wśród zieleni i krużganków. Nikt nie zwracał na Carmen specjalnej uwagi. Doskonale. Mogła przysiąść na ławeczce, zapatrzyć się w rozświetlony lampionami ogród, podumać sobie nad tym, jaka była głupia, zakładając, że dziwka może tak po prostu zostać żoną kapitana i zapomnieć o przeszłości. Własny ojciec jej nie wybaczył, a mieliby wybaczyć rozplotkowani patrycjusze? Jak w ogóle mogło jej przyjść do głowy, że życie to jakaś pierdolona bajka, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a przynajmniej w porządku, że da sobie radę z tym wszystkim, nowymi obowiązkami, nowymi oczekiwaniami, środowiskiem, chodzeniem na pierdolone królewskie bale...  
     — Zmęczona odpędzaniem adoratorów?  
     Geralt. Zmusiła wargi do uśmiechu.  
     — Chwilowo mam tylko jednego. A ty? Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego. — Wiedźmin naprawdę wyglądał na wyżętego, nic nie przesadzała. — Co wy tam wyprawiacie w tych prywatnych pokojach, orgię?  
     — Gorzej.  
     — A. Rozumiem. — Tylko jedna rzecz mogła wywołać tak męczeńskie westchnienie u Geralta. — Polityka.  
     — Właśnie. Negocjacje, kontrakty, konszachty, szpiedzy i dyplomaci za każdym załomem korytarza... Koszmar.  
     — Tyle się nasłuchałam o reputacji Addy, że myślałam, że jednak da radę zorganizować jakąś orgietkę na swoim weselu. Zgaduję, że słynna redańska cnotliwość przeważyła?  
     — A nie, Adda i Radowid zdołali na chwilę... zniknąć. Na chwilę. — Geralt uśmiechnął się, jak to on: sarkastycznie. — Potem odnalazł ich Foltest i wyciągnął Radowida, twierdząc, że koniecznie musi z nim ustalić szczegóły układu między Temerią a Redanią. Zostałem za drzwiami i przeklinałem te moje wiedźmińskie wyostrzone zmysły.  
     — Wszystko słyszałeś? — W Carmen obudziła się ciekawość.  
     — Mhm. Ale nie licz na żadne tajne strategiczne informacje. Zatroskany tatuś upewniał się, że jego kochanej córusi nie spotka krzywda w tym strasznym stanie małżeńskim. Adda musi mieć to, Adda musi mieć tamto. Ciepło w komnacie, ale nie za gorąco, dieta wysokobiałkowa... Foltest to ujął inaczej... Zażądał od Radowida nawet potwierdzenia, że ci straszni redańscy purytanie nie zmuszą Jej Wysokości do chodzenia w „upokarzająco skromnych sukniach”. Bo Adda ma kłopoty z samooceną i to może podkopać jej pewność siebie.  
     — Delikatny kwiatuszek z tej naszej strzygi. — Carmen ledwie wstrzymywała śmiech.  
     — A, tak. Jego Wysokość podkreślił, że niepokoje psychiczne mogą prowadzić do problemów... ostrzejszej natury, więc lepiej niech się Radowid pilnuje...  
     — ...bo jak nie, to którejś nocy obudzi się ze strzygą w łóżku? Nic dziwnego, że poczekał z tymi rewelacjami na moment po ceremonii. I że najpierw dał Radowidowi poznać wszystkie zalety swojej córki.  
     — Radowid wypytał mnie o... przypadłość Jej Wysokości sporo przed ogłoszeniem zaręczyn. Nie sądzę, żeby uwierzył Foltestowi. Raczej wzruszył się ojcowską troską.  
     — Dławił się śmiechem?  
     — Gdzieżby. Jego Wysokość w pełni zasługuje na swój przydomek. Zachował kamiennie surową twarz. Chociaż w połowie wyłgał się wyjściem do wychodka i zaczął chichotać za drzwiami.  
     Carmen też zachichotała. Nawet jeśli to było kłamstwo, to dobrze opowiedziane. I przecież Geralt tak bardzo starał się poprawić jej nastrój.  
     Na chwileczkę to zadziałało, ale tylko na chwileczkę. Noc była ciepła, kwiaty pachniały odurzająco – sceneria akurat taka, żeby chwytać za serce, wywoływać melancholię.  
     — Lubiłam noce we wsi, wiesz, Geralt? Wszystko wtedy też tak pachniało, nawet ziemia... Czułam się wtedy, jakby Wieczny Ogień faktycznie nade mną czuwał, kochał i opiekował się. Tak po ojcowsku. Ale cóż, okazało się, że jednak nie za bardzo. — Carmen spróbowała się zaśmiać. — Albo ma bardzo... metafizyczną wizję czuwania.  
     Geralt zastygł.  
     — Przepraszam, Carmen — szepnął wreszcie. — Przepraszam. Nie pomyślałem. Stary, głupi wiedźmin ze mnie.  
     — Zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że miałeś kolejny atak amnezji. — Śmiech znowu wypadł całkiem nie taki, za wysoki, za bardzo bliski płaczu. — Nie przepraszaj. Nic nie zrobiłeś. Rozbawiłeś mnie. To ja się rozkleiłam. Sama z siebie. A w ogóle nie przejmuj się. — Zerknęła na boki, ściszyła głos, żeby na pewno nikt nie usłyszał. — Kurwa ze mnie może sentymentalna, ale twarda. Zaraz mi przejdzie. Już mi przeszło.  
     Geralt wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Coś najpewniej ważnego, sądząc po tej chwili ciszy – wahania – otwarciu i, ostatecznie, zamknięciu ust. Cóż, cokolwiek to było, Carmen nie zamierzała się dopytywać. Pewne kolejne pocieszenia.  
     — Tak czy siak przepraszam — westchnął Geralt. — I nie mów, że nie muszę. Przepraszam... za wszystko.  
     — Że z góry i na zapas? — O, uśmiech był już porządny, pół ogrodu pewnie zobaczyło błysk zębów.  
     Geralt uśmiechnął się z kolei melancholijnie.  
     — Mniej więcej. Ale gdybyś chciała... no wiesz, porozmawiać... powiedzieć mi coś... o czym może lepiej, żeby Vincent nie wiedział, to zawsze wysłucham.  
     Najpierw chciała odruchowo odpowiedzieć, że nie, nie ma mowy, nie będzie się zwierzać wiedźminom, wszyscy wiedzą, że ci zaraz lecą to opowiadać bardom i potem człowiek własne życie w balladzie Jaskra rozpoznaje. Powstrzymała jednak odruch.  
     Bo właściwie, czemu nie? Skoro już jej tamten skurwiel popsuł nastrój, to równie dobrze może się wygadać. To świetnie pomaga. A jeśli nawet potem rozpozna się w którejś Jaskrowej balladzie, to co z tego? Przynajmniej historia nie zginie. Kto w Wyzimie ma wiedzieć, że żona kapitana straży jest byłą dziwką, ten już wie, łącznie z Jaskrem, który pewnie do tej zdążył napisać na ten temat z trzy różne ballady.  
     — Nie wiem, czy tu jest coś do opowiadania. Po prostu mi się przypomniało. Za jednym wspomnieniem poszły kolejne i tak... jak ulewa. Powiedziałabym „wiesz, jak to jest”, ale to chyba byłoby nie na miejscu.  
     Geralt wzruszył ramionami.  
     — Słyszałem znacznie gorsze rzeczy.  
     — Nie wątpię. Czasami myślę, że sama chciałabym mieć amnezję. Może byłoby łatwiej.  
     — Moje doświadczenie pokazuje — zaczął ostrożnie Geralt — że przeszłość i tak powoli cię dogania. Zjawia się jeden stary znajomy, drugi... Ludzie nadal będą pamiętali, co zrobiłeś. Nadal będą mieli swoje sympatie i uprzedzenia.  
     — Potrafię poradzić sobie z uprzedzeniami. — Carmen odruchowo wypięła dumnie pierś oraz podbródek. — Nie chodzi o to, żeby nie wiedzieć, co zrobiłam. Tylko żeby nie pamiętać. Rozumiesz?  
     — Chodzi ci o emocje i ból? — Geralt znów się uśmiechnął tym wiedźminim, sardonicznym uśmiechem. — Rozumiem, lecz nie znam. Wiedźmini nie mają emocji. Efekt mutacji. Powiedziałbym, że uboczny, ale... nie jestem pewien, czy właśnie o to im nie chodziło.  
     Carmen przewróciła oczyma.  
     — Brak emocji. Gadanie. Każdy facet tak twierdzi, a potem chlipie w łóżku. Ale mi nie chodziło o ból, Geralt. W bólu można zagryźć zęby i iść dalej. Z bólu można wyciągnąć gniew, z gniewu siłę. Popatrz sobie na Yaevinna i te jego bandy.  
     — To nie siła, Carmen, to samobójcza desperacja...  
     — Nieważne. Grunt, że działa. — Geralt wyglądał, jakby zamierzał się dalej spierać, więc nie dała mu dojść do słowa. — To, co chciałabym zapomnieć, to wszystko wcześniej. Tańce z chłopakami na wsi. Zabawy z ojcem. Jak uczył mnie czytania i rachunków, i opowiadał o Wiecznym Ogniu, i... I to wszystko. To mnie roztkliwia i robi ze mnie taką... sentymentalną, łzawą dziwkę — ostatnie słowa aż wysyczała.  
     Geralt pomilczał długo.  
     — Nie uważam, że brak nienawiści czy gniewu jest słabością. — Uniósł dłoń, gdy otwierała usta, by się wtrącić. — Zgaduję, że się ze mną nie zgodzisz i nie zamierzam cię przekonywać. Ale te wszystkie wspomnienia mogą ci się teraz bardzo przydać. Pomóc tobie i Vincentowi. Rachunki pomogły w prowadzeniu biznesu, prawda?  
     — O tak. — Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją na samo wspomnienie. — Szczególnie wyobrażanie sobie, jak bardzo ojciec byłby wściekły, gdyby wiedział, do czego wykorzystuję jego nauki.  
     — A wyobraź sobie, jakiego ataku szału dostałby, gdyby wiedział, że starasz się być dobrą żoną dla wilkołaka. Nawet byłego. Obstawiam, że jego klątwy słychać byłoby aż w Nilfgaardzie.  
     Carmen wybuchnęła śmiechem, wreszcie najzupełniej szczerym. Paru gości się obejrzało.  
     — Przebijam: aż w Zerrikanii!  
     Geralt chyba się trochę odprężył. Trudno było powiedzieć na pewno, bo wiedźmin zwykle był sztywny jakby kij połknął.  
     — To skoro tę kwestię rozstrzygnęliśmy ponad wszelką wątpliwość, to może przejdźmy do tego, czemu tak naprawdę chowasz się w zamkowym ogrodzie?  
     Carmen westchnęła, jednak bez prawdziwego żalu. Humor się najwyraźniej naprawdę poprawił. Wygadanie się to jednak dobra rzecz, a tańsze nawet od alkoholu.  
     — Taki jeden chuj zaczął mi wypominać moją przeszłość. Chodził przez parę tygodni do mnie do burdelu, jak go rodzinka z domu wyrzuciła. Rozpuszczony chujek. Mamusia go teraz też musiała mitygować i odciągać.  
     — Chcesz, żebym mu obił mordę? To znaczy: wyzwał na pojedynek. Jesteśmy wszak w królewskich progach.  
     — Ooo, słodki jesteś! — Carmen niemal odruchowo zatrzepotała rzęsami i ułożyła usta w dzióbek, nim wybuchnęła śmiechem. — Nie, nie trzeba. Mamusia się nim zajęła, a ja nie chcę upokarzać Vincenta. Już i tak był zirytowany, że ktoś inny wykończył Salamandrę. — I naprawdę przeżył śmierć Raymonda, ale to nie był jej sekret, nie ona powinna się nim dzielić z wiedźminem, Jaskrem oraz publiką całej Północy.  
     — Vincent bardzo mi pomógł — zapewnił szybko Geralt. — Masz rację, nie będę mu już więcej deptał po nagniotkach...  
     — ...deptał? Skakał raczej!  
     — ...ale jeśli powiesz mi, jak się nazywał ten rozwydrzony maminsynek, to pogadam z Shani i Talarem i na pewno wymyślimy, jak ukarać skurwysyna bez skandalu towarzyskiego.  
     To brzmiało jak doskonały pomysł. Kto jak kto, ale szpieg zna się chyba na cichej robocie? Humor Carmen poprawiał się z minuty na minutę.  
     — Venner Koshka. Nie wiem, czy Talar go kojarzy...  
     — Przejrzy listę gości.  
     — Myślisz, że będzie mu się chciało zagłębiać w papierzyska z powodu urażonego honoru dziwki?  
     — Talar jest porządnym człowiekiem, Carmen. I przecież cię zna. Poza tym — dorzucił z krzywym uśmiechem (ten uśmiech, pomyślała kobieta, to chyba już mu po prostu przywarł do twarzy; ani chybi kolejny „uboczny efekt mutacji”) — jeśli Shani go poprosi, to Talar będzie gotów przejrzeć nie tylko listę gości, ale także ich zeznania podatkowe z ostatniej dekady.  
     — Ach, no tak.  
     Carmen przypomniał się Vincent z początku ich znajomości, zakochany jak pies, gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko; był wtedy taki pomysłowy, taki uroczy... Trochę szkoda, że to minęło. Ale przecież nie mogło trwać, wiedziała, że nie potrwa. Ona też wtedy, zachwycona, zaczarowana, zakochana, była całkiem inna. Tylko tak, samymi różami i perfumami, nie da się żyć. Ktoś czasem musi pozamiatać podłogę. Albo złapać przestępców.  
     — Skoro o Shani mowa — zaczęła, żeby odwrócić uwagę wiedźmina od własnych emocji — to kto załatwił jej pozwolenie na wejście do prywatnych komnat, ty czy Talar?  
     — Talar, oczywiście. Ja nie mam aż takich znajomości.  
     Poza Triss, oczywiście. Ale proszenie Triss o cokolwiek dla Shani nie byłoby zapewne rozsądnym pomysłem.  
     — Talar to wszystko potrafi załatwić — westchnęła z podziwem Carmen. — Bardzo obrotny mężczyzna.  
     — A owszem — Geralt zabrzmiał cokolwiek chłodno. — Szpiedzy tak zwykle mają. Aż się dziwię, że to mnie, marnemu, nieudolnemu wiedźminowi, zleciłaś poszukiwania tego blekotu i łez.  
     Carmen wzięła się pod boki. Najlepszą obroną jest wszak atak.  
     — W sumie też się sobie dziwię. Pewnie z Talarem byłoby szybciej. Cholercia, Geralt, nie urażaj się — dorzuciła, widząc minę mężczyzny. — Żartuję przecież. Wy wszyscy, faceci, jesteście tacy sami. Z wierzchu gieroj, a w środku galareta.  
     Wiedźmin się, o dziwo, zadumał nad jej słowami.  
     — A może i racja... Jak tak patrzę po ostatnio spotkanych mężczyznach. Siebie trudno mi ocenić, nie pamiętam...  
     Aha, pomyślała Carmen, inni to może, ale ja absolutnie nie. Jasne. Udowadniaj mi dalej, jak to nie masz emocji, panie wiedźmin.  
     Geralt tymczasem proponował, cokolwiek pospiesznie:  
     — To może odprowadzę cię do sali i pójdę do Shani obmyślać zemstę? Vincent na pewno już cię szuka.  
       
  
       
Carmen bardzo wątpiła, żeby Vincent w ogóle zauważył, że zniknęła. Chociaż ostatnio przeżywali kolejny – pierwszy oficjalny – miesiąc miodowy i Vincent był naprawdę słodki, to jednak przez te wszystkie lata Carmen zdążyła się mu już trochę opatrzyć. Przestał na nią zwracać tak intensywną uwagę.  
     Kobieta się myliła. Vincent zauważył ich, ledwie weszli do sali, zaraz podszedł, podziękował Geraltowi i odciągnął żonę na stronę.  
     — Właśnie cię szukałem — rzucił zdyszanym szeptem. — Martwiłem się.  
     Zamrugała, zdziwiona.  
     — Czym?  
     — Powiedzieli mi przed chwilą... dłuższą chwilą... że ten skurwysyn zaczął cię obrażać. — Chwycił ją za ręce. — Przestraszyłem się, że wzięłaś to do siebie i popsuło ci to całe przyjęcie, i że siedzisz gdzieś, myśląc sobie... No, nie wiem. Że to twoja wina albo że będę miał pretensje, albo co. Nie mam — zapewnił. — A tamtemu już dokopałem. Cichcem, po ciemku, jak szedł do wychodka. Nawet nie wie, kto go tak załatwił. Pomyślałem, że dokopanie mu oficjalne zwróci na nas uwagę, a ty przecież chciałaś jak najmniej plotek. Ale mogę mu dać jeszcze w zęby przy wszystkich, na środku tej sali, jeśli chcesz...  
     I tutaj urwał, bo Carmen rzuciła się mu na szyję, przytuliła. Bardzo nieelegancko, przy całej sali. Miała to gdzieś. Niech sobie chędożony ojczulek wyklina ich choćby do przyszłego roku. Albo przewraca się w grobie, jeśli już w nim leży.  
       
  
       
Jak się okazało następnego ranka – no, może bardziej wczesnego popołudnia – Venner Koshka zdołał na królewskim przyjęciu nie tylko zlecieć ze schodów, ale i się czymś zatruć. Dosyć ciężko. Przez ponad tydzień nieomal zamieszkał w wychodku, bo, jak plotkowano na mieście, słudzy nie nadążali z opróżnianiem nocników. Do tego, jak twierdziły dobrze poinformowane źródła, od owego straszliwego zatrucia skurczyło się Vennerowi przyrodzenie; a już wcześniej, zapewniały wszystkie dziwki, nie było takie znowuż imponujące.  
     O wszystkim tym Vincent donosił żonie. Bardzo gorliwie donosił.  
     — Naprawdę? — Pani Hela Meisowa uniosła niewinne, sarnie spojrzenie znad robótki. — No któżby przypuszczał! Zatruć się na królewskim weselu! Toż to prawie jak zdrada! Całe szczęście, że my niczym się nie struliśmy.  
     Łagodne, niemal pomarańczowe światło wieczoru wpadało do pokoju. W kącie wisiały gałązki jałowca, dla odświeżania powietrza i odpędzania złych duchów. Na siedziskach leżały kolorowe, haftowane koce oraz poduszki; ostatnio Carmen z wielkim entuzjazmem wróciła do szycia. Pieczeń z dzika, tak na Vincentowy, nadal bardzo czuły nos kucharka – jako żonatemu przysługiwała mu wyższa pensja, więc mogli sobie pozwolić na odpowiednią liczbę służby – poda za cztery pacierze.  
     —Tak — powiedział, czując, jak ciężar dzisiaj zgłoszonych kradzieży, gwałtów, rozbojów i morderstw spada mu z barków. — Naprawdę mamy szczęście.


End file.
